1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to digger derricks and other utility vehicles. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to pole racks for supporting utility poles during transportation to and from a work site.
2. Related Art
A utility pole is a column or post used to support lines providing various public utilities, such as electric power, Internet and television cable, phone cable, and fiber optic cable. Utility poles also provide support for other equipment, such as street lights, traffic lights, cellular network antennas, transformers, capacitors, reclosers, and fuses. Utility poles are typically constructed from various species of wood but can also be constructed from aluminum, steel, concrete, and composites such as fiberglass. Some utility poles, especially dead-end or termination poles, are supported by guy-wires. Utility poles may also be tagged, branded, or otherwise marked to identify critical information. Other names for utility poles include transmission pole, telephone pole, telecommunication pole, telegraph pole, and telegraph post.
Construction and utility equipment may be equipped to lift, move, and place heavy loads, such as utility poles. Such equipment may include a boom and a winch for engaging and moving heavy loads. By way of example, digger derricks and similar utility vehicles are used to set utility poles and the like by digging or drilling holes and then placing the utility poles into the holes. Digger derricks may include an auger to dig the hole, a winch to lift the pole, and a pole guide mounted on a boom to stabilize and guide the placement of the pole as the pole is positioned and then placed in the hole using the boom and winch.
During transportation to and from a worksite, the utility poles create a substantial hazard to surrounding vehicles and structures. Utility poles are typically longer than the utility vehicles that carry them. Therefore, carrying the utility pole at a certain traveling angle relative to the ground is desirable so as to reduce the longitudinal length of the pole that is disposed in front of and behind the utility vehicle.